Absorto
by Hiro86
Summary: "Lo sé, pero saberlo no me ayuda en nada. –comenta mirando hacia el cielo que se observa por la ventana de la biblioteca. –Detesto que hagas eso, Izzy, realmente lo detesto."


**Absorto**

–Informática avanzada. –susurra una joven de cabellos castaños, mientras observa con detenimiento al chico sentado frente a ella, el cual se encuentra totalmente absorto en un libro de computación. –Sabes, Izzy. Tú no sabes lo que es diversión. –le dice, sin obtener respuesta. –y claro, tampoco comprendes los sentimientos de una joven y hermosa chica como yo. –le dice en un tono de desgano.

–Disculpa, Mimi, ¿dijiste algo? –pregunta el pelirrojo, casi como si acabara de darse cuenta que su amiga se encuentra frente a él.

–¿Algo? No, para nada. –le dice en tono sarcástico. –vine a la biblioteca exclusivamente a verte leer un aburrido libro de quien sabe qué cosa.

–Lo siento, Mimi, sabes que cuando leo un libro o trabajo en mi laptop no tengo noción de mi alrededor.

–Lo sé, pero saberlo no me ayuda en nada. –comenta mirando hacia el cielo que se observa por la ventana de la biblioteca. –Detesto que hagas eso, Izzy, realmente lo detesto.

–Mimi, yo… –deja escapar el chico.

La castaña deja pasar un par de segundos, como esperando un "lo siento, soy un gran tonto" por parte de su amigo, pero al ver que nada ocurre, se levanta de su asiento y se dispone a retirarse.

–Me voy. –le dice seriamente. –no vendré más a distraerte a la universidad. Quedó bastante claro que solo soy una molestia para ti.

–No, Mimi, espera un momento. –Izzy toma su mano para que ella no se retire del lugar. –Se que a veces no presto mucha atención a lo que me dices, pero no es porque no te estime, es solo que me cuesta dejar de pensar en mis estudios. No es un interruptor que pueda prender y apagar a voluntad, mi mente no es así. Lo siento. –le dice mirándola a los ojos. –en verdad lo siento mucho, Mimi.

La joven se queda pensando por un momento, hasta que al fin suelta un gran suspiro de resignación.

–Ahhhhh, Izzy, no sé qué hare contigo. A este paso terminaré con problemas de autoestima y caeré en el alcoholismo. –dice sin ánimos. –Pero que le vamos a hacer. Eres distraído, torpe y muy estúpido como para ser un genio de las computadoras, pero aún así me gustas tal y como eres. –sonríe Mimi.

–¿G-g-gustar? – tartamudea un poco al escuchar eso de la chica. –¿A qué te refieres con "gustar"?

–¿Qué a qué me refiero? Pues es un secreto. –ríe un poco al notar que su amigo se encuentra tan rojo como su cabello luego de sus palabras.

-–Vamos, Mimi, no me dejes así ¿A qué te referías con eso?

–Jojojo. –la chica ríe en tono de burla. –Izzy está tan rojo que parece que tuviera calentura. Izzy-chan es un pervertido, jojojo.

–No te burles, Mimi, no me parece gracioso. –aquel comentario hizo que el joven se enrojeciera aún más.

Y así quedaron ambos chicos en la biblioteca de la universidad de Odaiba, mientras los demás estudiantes los miraban con extrañeza, cosa que solo Mimi notó, pero que en ese momento no le podía importar menos.

–¿Sabes? –le dice la castaña con una mirada picara, lo que causa que el muchacho vuelva a ruborizarse. –me he dado cuenta que jamás me hablas de tu vida.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –deja su libro de lado para poner toda su atención en Mimi. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. –siempre te cuento sobre mi vida en la universidad y lo ajetreado que es tener que estudiar y hacer de tutor.

–Pero francamente eso no es muy divertido. –bufa la joven. –Existe todo un mundo allá afuera y yo solo conozco una pequeña parte de tu vida. –al decir esto, baja la mirada por unos instantes. –me gustaría saber cuáles son tus gustos, si tienes intereses mas allá de la informática, si has tenido novia, si has besado alguna chica, si alguna vez te has emborrachado. Estuve en Estados Unidos por muchos años y en todo ese tiempo no me contabas gran cosa por correo electrónico y de verdad siento que yo te he contado mucho de mi vida y prácticamente no sé nada de ti.

Al escuchar esto, Izzy no supo cómo reaccionar. Sabía que todo eso era verdad. Ella siempre le contó sus intimidades, sus problemas, miedos y alegrías. Pareciera que hasta ese momento, el muchacho nunca estuvo tan consciente de lo cercano que fueron por tanto tiempo y, a la vez, lo distante que él era con ella.

–Tienes razón –suspira. –la verdad es que me cuesta hablar de este tipo de cosas, aún con mis más cercanos, como tú, aun que sé que debería hacerlo más seguido.

–No es que debas hacerlo. –le dice tajante, para luego cambiar su tono. –simplemente es algo que me gustaría que hicieras y si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, yo te escucharé.

–Este… –el chico traga saliva. –no sabría por dónde empezar –se le ve muy nervioso tratando de ordenar sus ideas, cosa que le toma un momento.

–No se… podrías comenzar contándome si has tenido alguna "amiguita". –le dice Mimi soltando unas risitas.

–¿"Amiguitas"? –se ruboriza. –si te refieres a una novia, la verdad es que nunca he tenido. –dice algo avergonzado.

–No te preocupes. –golpea su hombro. –lo supuse. Aun que no puedo creer que aun no hayas besado a alguna chica a tus 21 años, Izzy.

–Bueno, a decir verdad, si hubo una vez… –esto llama la atención de la chica, cuyos ojos no se despegaban del joven.

–Te escucho.

–Hace unos meses. –comienza. –estaba dando unas clases tutoriales a una compañera de segundo año ya que tenía unos problemas con unos ejercicios. Todo parecía ir normalmente, como siempre, no era la primera vez que le hacía clases. –hace una pequeña pausa, toma aliento y continúa. –y ella se me acerca y me besa...

–¿Y qué paso entonces, qué hiciste? –pregunta curiosa.

–La verdad es que nada, todo pasó muy rápido y ella se fue de ahí luego del… beso.

–Imagino que se sintió incomoda al ver que no reaccionabas. –comenta Mimi con naturalidad. –vaya, en verdad pensé que aun no habías besado a nadie. Es algo decepcionante.

–¿Decepcionante? –pregunta Izzy extrañado por la reacción de Mimi.

–Siempre pensé que yo sería la primera, Izzy. Ahora veo que ya no lo podré ser. –le dice en un tono serio.

Esto descoloca totalmente al muchacho ¿Sería una broma? Lo más probable, piensa el muchacho.

–Tendré que conformarme con el segundo puesto. –dicho esto, Mimi comienza a acercarse al pelirrojo, quien al ver que Mimi comienza a reducir la distancia entre ambos, solo reacciona a detenerla.

–Mimi, espera… estamos en una biblioteca. –le dice sin saber que más hacer.

–Está bien- –responde seria. –entonces creo que me voy. Adios. –Mimi se dispone a levantarse de su asiento, por lo que Izzy decide detenerla.

–Espera, Mimi. –el joven traga saliva. –N-no es que no quiera besarte ni nada de eso. Habría que estar loco para no querer hacerlo, es que, bueno, tú sabes, estamos en una biblioteca y todos nos miran y además me tomaste de improviso y no supe cómo reaccionar. Aun ahora no sé qué hacer realmente. –dice algo acelerado.

–Aun así me voy. –sigue seria. Se para, camina unos pasos para luego darse vuelta y mirar a Izzy. –Aun que mañana creo que tampoco tendré nada que hacer así que supongo que me dejare caer por estos lados de nuevo. –le sonríe, para luego retirarse, dejando a su amigo extremadamente confundido.

Izzy toma su libro y se dispone a seguir en su estudio. Pasan un par de segundos, lo cierra y se echa sobre la mesa.

–¿Cómo se supone que me concentre ahora?


End file.
